1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet recording apparatus which ejects minute ink droplets from nozzles of a recording head and causes the ink droplets to adhere to a recording medium to record images and characters is known. As an ink composition used for such recording, a water-based (aqueous) ink composition obtained by dispersing or dissolving pigment, resin, or the like in water is known. Furthermore, a non-water-based (oil-based) ink composition obtained by dispersing or dissolving pigment, resin, or the like in an organic solvent without water has been developed.
Among such ink compositions for ink jet recording, the non-water-based ink composition is suitably used since it is possible to form images with satisfactory fixability and abrasion resistance on a film of vinyl chloride or the like and to suppress occurrence of curl and the like of papers such as an ordinary paper.
For example, JP-A-2012-12432 discloses usage of an oil-based ink jet ink, which contains a solvent such as a hydrocarbon-based solvent, diester, or higher alcohol, to perform printing on an ordinary paper such as a PPC sheet, and there is a description that by using the oil-based ink jet ink, it is possible to enhance permeability of the ink and to suppress contamination of a printed object which occurs during roller transfer. In addition, JP-A-2012-46671 discloses a non-water-based or water-based ink jet ink which contains an amide-based solvent, and there is a description that by using the ink jet ink, it is possible to obtain an image with a satisfactory drying property. Moreover, JP-A-2010-18730 discloses usage of a solvent-based ink jet ink composition, which contains three types of alcohol-based solvents with different boiling points, to perform printing on a non-absorbable material, and there is a description that by using the ink composition, it is possible to obtain an image with satisfactory drying property.
However, although it is possible to enhance the drying property of the obtained image by using the aforementioned solvents disclosed in JP-A-2012-12432 and JP-A-2010-18730, a meniscus portion of each nozzle in a recording head is easily affected by dryness, which brings about deterioration in recording stability. In addition, the solvent disclosed in JP-A-2012-46671 degrades the drying property of the image due to high moisture absorbency over time. As described above, enhancement of a drying property of a recorded image and maintenance of excellent recording stability, due to which nozzle clogging and the like can be suppressed, are in a trade-off relationship, and it is difficult to satisfy both the performances in high levels.
Here, it is possible to reduce occurrence of ejection failures of a nozzle, which ejects ink for forming an image, from among nozzles in a recording head to some extent since the nozzle continuously ejects the ink. In contrast, a nozzle which does not eject ink for forming an image particularly tends to cause an ejection failure with an increase in viscosity of the ink which adheres to the nozzle.
Incidentally, there is a case where abrasion resistance of a recorded image deteriorates depending on a type of a solvent contained on a non-water-based ink or a type of a recording medium used.